Genomics and DNA Sequencing Research Core Summary SD BRIN established the Genomics Core at USD in 2001, followed by the DNA Sequencing & Genotyping Core (WestCore) at BHSU in 2004 in order to provide critical infrastructure to support the research and training needs of faculty and students conducting research throughout SD needing genomic or genetic technologies. The specific aims of this combined core is to: 1) provide experienced staff, infrastructure and instrumentation to support SD BRIN investigators with access to microarray and qPCR services through the Genomics Core at USD, and DNA (Sanger and NextGen) sequencing, genotyping, and general genetics services through WestCore at BHSU; 2) implement the use of cutting edge methods and new technology including TaqMan- based protein detection, microRNA microarray, and NextGen sequencing for small genomes, small and targeted transcriptomes and metagenomics; 3) collaborate closely with faculty to solve problems unique to individual research projects; 4) provide consultation, technical assistance and assistance with data analysis; 5) continue to implement appropriate quality assurance procedures; 6) conduct a needs assessment of SD biomedical/biotechnology researchers; and 7) continue to foster educational outreach for K-12, undergraduate and graduate students. The availability of genomic and genetic services in South Dakota is crucial for the advancement of the biomedical research and training objectives of SD BRIN. The innovative approach of placing the DNA sequencing core at a primarily undergraduate institution (BHSU) has had significant impact on the research culture and capabilities at this PUI. This has increased the number of BHSU undergraduate students participating in research and going into biomedical research careers and allowed BHSU to add a program for a master?s degree in Integrative Genomics. Through fulfillment of these specific aims, the Genomics Core Facility and WestCore will ensure the availability of high quality, cutting edge, and relevant genomic and genetic technologies critical to the research and training objectives of faculty and students network wide. By assessing the research needs of SD BRIN faculty, the cores can facilitate collaboration between faculty with similar or complementary research interests and/or expertise leading to sustainable, multidisciplinary biomedical research. The directors and staff of the Genomics Core and WestCore strive to enhance the science and technology knowledge of students at all levels through the development and presentation of genetics/genomics workshops, seminars, and informal education opportunities. The overall expected outcomes of the educational goals are increased science and technology knowledge and appreciation among K-12 students, and enhanced knowledge and skills in various genomic and genetic technologies among undergraduate and graduate students. Thus the research and educational services provided by the core staff support the advancement of SD BRIN?s overall goals and objectives.